Poisonous
by Enchantress 98
Summary: The following article has scenes of mature subject matter and some course language; Reader discretion is advised  Sorry, I suck at summaries!


**A/N: This thing is rated M for a reason people! Don't like, don't read!**

I walked into the club, my eyes gleaming, my hair falling lightly onto my shoulders. I sat down and ordered a drink. I more sensed then saw a guy sit in the seat next to me.

"What's a pretty little girl like _you_ doing in a place like this?" the guy asked. I turned to face the boy and my heart practically stopped. He had a faire complexion and dazzling blue eyes. His raven black hair had an almost messy yet neat look to it.

"Nothing that concerns a boy like you" I said coolly, putting my attention back onto my drink. I took a small sip, knowing how easily intoxicated I got.

"Oh, a sassy girl, are we?" he laughed

"Possibly" I shrugged

"Haven't I seen you someplace before?" he asked

"Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore" I smirked. A male with fiery red hair laughed and came over to us.

"Oh, you just got _roasted_!" he laughed

"Back off, Wally" the blue eyed god growled

"What are you gunna do about it, Dickey?" the ginger laughed

"Ladies, please. You're both pretty. Now, I'm trying to enjoy my drink, so would you mind taking it elsewhere?" I rolled my eyes. The ginger smirked.

"Is this seat empty?" the ginger asked

"Yes, and this one will be if you sit down" I growled. The ginger laughed.

"Just for that, you get another drink" he said, getting me another drink. I knew I should've declined, but I'm a sucker for a free shot of beer.

"Wally, back off" the gorgeous blue eyed one snarled

"I'm just trying to help you out, if you're catching my drift" the ginger winked

"Fine, but hurry up and get out of here" the blue eyed babe growled. The ginger raised his hands in surrender and walked off.

"Sorry about him. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes" blue eyes said

"No problem. The name's Naomi Poison" I grinned

"Dick Grayson" the blue eyed god said

"Wow, that name is…_suggestive_" I laughed. Dick joined in the laughter.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, getting up. I nodded, then stood. I felt the room spin, but I didn't mind. Hell, I didn't even mind that I was piss drunk from only two drinks. We started to dance. The crowd got even bigger as the night wore on a bit and we were forced closer. Not that I minded. Soon, I found myself moving to the loud music, my partners eyes gleaming as I moved in somewhat teasing ways. No sooner then I had started that dance had the male started to grind with me. And I found that I didn't really mind. Yeah, I definitely wasn't complaining…. After that was all a blur. I remember flirting with Dick, getting even more piss drunk then I already was and Dick stroking my soft curves. Then, darkness.

_Dick_

I opened my eyes to find myself naked next to the one and only Naomi Poison. She too, was naked. My eyes traveled up her tanned body, admiring what I saw. I couldn't remember how I got this girl, but I could remember what she had confessed about herself. Even though she had faked confidence, she was really self-conscious. I showed her other wise. I crawled over to the goddess next to me and gently kissed the shallow of her neck. I heard a small whimper leave her throat. I grinned and stroked her body, enjoying the feel of her warm skin. I saw her eyes blink open and she smiled as she saw me. I crawled on top of her and her smile just grew. Dick pulled the delicate face up to his and ground their lips together hard. A moan of pleasure left the throat of his partner that made him all the more aroused. Dick smiled as his lover arched under his touch. He grinned down at the panting person beneath him, and he felt his heart tighten. I lifted my hips slowly, then lowered them again, repeating the action. Naomi groaned in delight as he kept up this action. Naomi looked up at him hazily, her eyes clouded and she whimpered. Dick smirked and pushed his lips against Naomi's in a needy kiss. I felt her heart race furiously as the kiss deepened, my tongue poking into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around me and deepened the kiss further, making me moan. I pulled back in need of air. Naomi smiled up at me, her eyes gleaming and her hair falling lightly onto her shoulders.


End file.
